1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag device that includes an airbag that is deployed toward the outside of a vehicle body, such as a hood airbag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-8-11662 describes a hood airbag device including an airbag that is deployed toward the outside of a vehicle body. When the airbag device operates, a lid (door) having a rectangular shape, which covers an opening formed in a hood, is opened by the deployment force of the airbag. Then, the airbag passes through the opening, and is deployed toward the outside of the vehicle body.
The hood airbag device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-8-11662 is proposed on the assumption that the door has a rectangular shape. Therefore, for example, in the case where the door is elongate in a vehicle-width direction, or in the case where the door is curved, the output of an inflator needs to be increased to sufficiently open the entire door from the center to the ends. This results in an increase in the cost.